Asylum
by Laylinka
Summary: Deb needs comforting after a reminder of her traumatic ordeal with the Ice Truck Killer.  Lots of fluff with our deviant but playful Dexter.   Takes place during Waiting to Exhale. Season 2 Episode 2.


Started: February 29, 2012

Finished: February 29, 2012

Asylum: A place offering protection and safety, a shelter.

He unlocked the door to his apartment. Finding it chained he called out, "Yo, Deb."

She quickly opened the door saying, "You scared the shit out of me."

"How are you doing?"

"How am I doing? I saw the man I thought I loved, no, the man that I did love up on a screen with a gallery full of women that he murdered and cut into pieces."

"Deb I-" he began apologetically.

"Don't!" she said angrily. "You fucking asked. So how am I doing? I'm just fine," she said bitterly. She walked off towards the bedroom.

"Hey, hey," he touched her shoulder. She turned around. "I'm here for you. Let me be here for you."

"I," she sighed. "You- you left so fast." She looked at him sadly.

"What? When?"

"After the briefing."

"Oh," he said remembering his preoccupation with Little Chino.

"I know Rudy's dead," she began, "but now there's another one out there. Another one that's fucking worse. I barely sleep as it is." Her voice started to falter. "Juzzus I know you want me to get my own-"

"Shh, shh, shh." He took her in his arms. "My place is yours, Deb. Take all the time you need."

She started to sob. "Thank you."

**Later that night**

"I'll take the couch tonight Deb."

"No, it's my turn to take the couch." She ran past him and tossed herself down.

"Get up. I said I'm taking the couch tonight."

"No," she said seriously with a hint of playfulness.

"No?" He raised his brows.

"No," she said again. "Can't let you do that bro."

"Can't let me huh? I'll show you."

"Dex, what the fuck? What are you doing? Dexter!" He picked her up bridal style.

"I'm removing you from the couch."

"I can see that, now put me down!"

"Not yet."

She tried to get back on her feet. "I can walk you know."

"You weren't doing a very good job of it. Watch your head," he said as he carried her through the door. He unceremoniously tossed her on the bed. He sat be side her.

She half smiled. "Thanks a lot for the transportation fucker."

He smirked. "Maybe you'll listen to me next time."

She punched his arm. "Ow, that hurt." He pushed her back playfully, nearly causing her to fall off the side of the bed.

"Jesus Christ Dex, all you have to do is say the words and I'll take the floor," she laughed. His moves where lightening quick as he dangled her off the side of the bed.

"Dex, what are you trying to do? Let me-" she struggled and he locked her legs with his.

He smiled. "Should I?" He asked in mock seriousness. "Should I make you sleep on the floor?" He inched her further off the edge of the bed.

"Stop it!" She started to laugh. "You're acting real fuckin' weird! Let me up you bung hole!"

"Should I?" He pretended to be angry. "You piss me off so bad sometimes!" he said shaking her for effect. She laughed some more. He let her arms go, leaving her holding on to him but not letting her up. He spread his fingers dramatically and continued; "Like that container of orange juice. You not only take it out and drink out of the container IN FRONT of me but you leave it out, for ME to put away."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she laughed.

He balled up his fists. "I actually have to tell myself not to murder you sometimes." He smiled and bit his lip at that truth. He narrowed his eyes. "I should make you sleep UNDER the bed." He cocked his head to the side and said thoughtfully "or maybe the bathtub."

"What's wrong with you tonight?" She beamed and gaped at him at the same time, surprised by this new attitude he was portraying.

He instantly turned sentimental. "It's what's right. I want to be the brother you need." He folded his fingers together smartly. "I might not pick up on certain things right away but you can talk to me. I want to see you happy."

She smiled. "Let me up; come on let me up so I can give you a big mushy hug." He does and she makes good on her word. She lies back down. "Dexter, you don't have to go."

"Go where?" He asks, cute but clueless.

"On the couch."

It was his turn to gape at her. "You want me to stay?"

"If you could."

"Oh…ok. If you need me to stay, I'll stay."

**Morning**

She turned around in bed. "You're still here?" She asked.

Dexter looked at her with sleepy eyes. "Did you want me to leave?"

She quickly said, "No."

"You don't think this is weird?" he asked.

"Weird? Shit," she smiled. "I haven't slept this good since before my ordeal." Growing serious she added, "I feel safe with you."

He smiled a little. "You're the safest person in Miami."

She smiled, "that's really sweet."


End file.
